You Look Familiar
by TinyTERI
Summary: Some guy decided to kill to kill Yami. Now everyone is trying to find out a way to defeat the crazed psycho. But what will happen when they find out that the psycho was really Yami's brother?XD
1. The New Threat

**

* * *

**

All by the Moment

**Chapter 1:**

**Living to Regret**

* * *

Mizuki: Hey guys! It's the same fic, you know, Illussions? Anywayz...  
  
Martina: Our account kinda got locked.... We'll be using this account then for the time being! ) I'll be disclaiming!  
  
Yugi: What am I doing here?  
  
Yami: Beats me...  
  
Martina: It's the same story okay? so don't get surprised! By the way, before the interruption, all I was going to say is, neithermyyaminorIownthedamnthing. Happy?  
  
Mizuki: 0o. Man you're stressing.  
  
Martina: Before we go on with this fic, there are some words here in Japanese. Let me give you the dictionary: Ohayou-Good Morning Sensei- teacher Daijobu-it's all right Konbanwa/Oyasumi nasai-Good night Ogi-chan- grandpa Koishii-darling  
  
Mizuki: On with the Fic!

* * *

1000 BC, Ancient Egypt

* * *

----At the Pharaoh's palace----  
  
"Ano..., Ohayou onii-chan", he said as his brother slowly went towards the dining table. His brother had piercing red eyes, blonde and black hair. But there was something different about him his usual smile was replaced by a cold frown. "Guards, take him away!"  
  
"Oni- chan what are you doing?!", he yelled as the palace guards grabbed him from his seat. "Don't think me as a fool Kitana! I know what you've been doing over the last few days. This whole thing was started none other than you! Take him to the sacrifice pit!".  
  
"Onii-chan!! Please, don't do this!" screamed Kitana. "It's for your own good Kitana", the young pharaoh walked away as a pair lavender eyes glared at him. "I'll get you for this Yami! You just wait! When I'm finally free, I'll get you!" 

As for the pharoah, he looked away from him and stared into the nothingness he could see in the window...--

* * *

Present day...

* * *

'I'm surrounded. There is no way I can get through. This game has ended. He's beaten me badly. No I couldn't have. There's gotta be some sort of slip. They've got me. He's got me. I will not admit my loss. I am a man with honour-'  
  
"Bakura, I won! Why can't you just accept it?", scowled Malik. "It's just chess!"  
  
"I refuse to admit my defeat to a weak mortal such. As. You.", Bakura had ended his point.  
  
"Man, Bakura you're such as sore loser", Tea said.  
  
"Just admit it! My hikari's beter than you", Marik said as he glowed with pride.  
  
"Never!!", screamed Bakura.  
  
"Calm down 'Kura. You were still great", said Ryou trying to comfort his angry yami.  
  
"Yeah right! He lost badly to a six year old!", Joey was laughing his lungs out. 

"Hey!", shouted Marik and Malik from the last comment.

"Why you" While Joey and Bakura were bickering in the background, Yugi couldn't help but notice Yami's disturbingly quiet state. "Yami, is something the matter?"

"No. Don't worry aibou."  
  
The school bell rang loud, signalling the start of the first period. "There goes the bell", said Joey still wearing the smile that annoyed Bakura the most. "I'll get you for this", Bakura said as he clenhed his fists. He was about to pounce on Joey when the teacher appeared. "Ohayou Hiromasa-sensei!". "Teacher's here. Bye Koibito!", said Bakura as he gave Ryou a swift tap on the back. And in a flash, all the yami's vanished leaving most of the class clueless.  
  
"Ohayou mina"  
  
The rest of the day inched by for everyone. They were all eager to get home when the lab was made unbearable when the air conditioning broke down. And who can forget Gym. The very word would just make about anyone shiver considering the what kind of hidden terror the teacher had up his sleeve. How thankful they were when the day ended. The gang met up somewhere up front.

"Hey did you catch the answer in number 5 of that quiz in algebra?"

"How should I know?! I'm not even in that class!"

"Don't have to shout Tris!". Instead, he shifted to the shorter boy in his right and asked him the same question. "Yugi, you know the answer?", said Joey.

"Sorry Joey. I can't even remember the question! I didn't study last night. I could've sworn Tamiko-sensei told us that quiz would've been tomorrow". Everyone turned to stare at Yugi. "I also know that the test was suppose to be tomorrow", said Tea as she as she folded her arms in thought. "Yeah. That I heard, too", said Ryou looking slightly worried.  
  
"It's just coincidence". Kaiba wasn't taking it too seriously. Everyone could tell. "Is he always like that?", asked Malik as he eyed Kaiba with a hint of question in his eyes.  
  
"I guess", said Marik. Hey, No one really knew about Kaiba besides his younger brother Mokuba. "I don't know about you guys but I have this feeling that something isn't right", Bakura said as he leaned on the pole overhearing their discussion. "You got that too?"  
  
Now, everyone was staring at Bakura and Yami.  
  
"Daijobu. You guys are thinking of this matter too much. I'm sure it was just a coincidence", said Yugi.  
  
"I hope so Yugi. I hope so.", whispered Yami.

* * *

Later that night...

* * *

"Konbawa Ogi-chan!", yelled Yugi as he went upstairs. He hurriedly went to his room to find his yami meddling with his computer.  
  
"Aibou! How do you use this thing??", yelled Yami as he hit and pressed every part of the computer. "Yami! Put down the monitor!", yugi hurriedly went to his yami's aid. "Is this the monitor?", asked Yami as he continued to knock on the monitor's screen.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You don't have to shout!"  
  
"You're going to break my new computer!"  
  
"It doesn't even look new!"  
  
The phone suddenly rang and Yami picked up the receiver with such rigidness. "Hello!??", as Yami was practically shouting at the phone."Um... Yami?". His voice slightly softened as he made out the caller's voice. "Hey Tea"  
  
"Do you know when that Science project is due?"  
  
"I thinjk you should talk to Yugi about this". He brought the phone to his duplicate that was still trying to fix the broken computer."Who was that?", Yugi asked as he handed him the phone."Tea asking about the deadline for the project..." 

Yugi took the phone from Yami and startesd talking to Tea endlessly. A few minuted later, they ended the phone call.There was a long silence after the call until Yami broke it with obnoxious giggles. "What's so funny?", asked Yugi as he looked at his giggling yami. "You've lost it".

"No, aibou. It's just that you've still got spaghetti sauce on your face", Yami pointed at the corner of his lips. "Where??", he asked as if trying to wipe something poison of his face.

"Here, I'll take care of it". Yami took a handkerchief from the cabinets and wiped the sauce off his light's face. Yami then stood up and smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow. Oyasumi nasai", and with that, he vanished.

"Better getsome rest, too!" Yugi climbed into his bed and quickly fell asleep. Tomorrow was a Friday. He still had to wake up early.

* * *

----At Joey's place----

* * *

"Hey. Thanks for coming over Tris!", Joey said. He jumped onto the bed, making Tristan fall from the edge. "Ouch! Don't do that!I came here because you told me you needed help with that Math assignment. And now I ended up doing everything for you!". "Calm down Tris-" He became lost of words when Tristan hit him hard on the head with a pillow. 

"Hey!" The two started fighting, cotton flew all over his room. "

Watch it!"

"You watch it!"

They suddenly heard a ripping sound and found their homework ripped in half."Our homework! Joey! Look what you did!", Tristan said as he tried to put the papers back together. "What I did??". Joey jumped from the bed and looked at Tristan with a furios expression.

"Yes!!". After that comment, they continued to argue...

* * *

----Somewhere else----

* * *

"Kura Yamero! How many times do I have to tell you, you don't sleep with me on my bed!". As for Ryou's residence, they're having some sort of space problems... 

"C'mon! I have no where elkse to sleep!

"I'm not making the same mistake! For goodness' sake, you knocked me off my bed once!"

"Ryou--"

"No!" Bakura was now pouting making Ryou roll his eyes in annoyance. "Don't you have to disappear into somewhere", his question sounding more like a statement. "Hmph", and with that Bakura vanished. "Oh Kami!" Ryou was just thankful he decided to leave him alone.

'Not a chance, kid!'

"Couldn't he have at least given me five minutes of peace??", he screamed and buried his head under his pillows...--

* * *

----Somewhere... out there...----

* * *

Somewhere across the street, a hooded figure stared at what Bakura and Ryou were doing. He smirked at their actions and continued his walk through the sidewalks. 'It was a great idea to drop by here. Yami, what have you been doing the past three thousand years? I guss it's for me to find out then, isn't it?' 

He laughed maniacally. Some passers-by stared at him,, dumbstruck and avoided him. He let out a silent chuckle at the people's reactions and completely disappeared into the night...--

* * *

Mizuki: And this ends this chap! 

Martina: That was short! 0o.

Mizuki: I'm trying! It's not easy writing a fic you know! Anywayz, see you next time and I promise the next chap would be better! Martina: Don't forget to review!


	2. What's going on!

**

* * *

**

**All by the Moment  
  
Chapter 2**

**What's going on?!**

* * *

Mizuki: Okay, so the last chapter was kinda short. Gomene mina-san.  
  
Martina: Uhem. In plain English, translation: Sorry Everyone.  
  
Mizuki: Okay, back to business. I'm very sorry about not updating right away! I-  
  
Martina: WE!  
  
Mizuki: Fine! We had writer's block!... Sorry!  
  
Martina: Anywayz, before we start the story, Let's review the last scene...

* * *

----Somewhere... out there...----

* * *

Somewhere across the street, a hooded figure stared at what Bakura and Ryou were doing. He smirked at their actions and continued his walk through the sidewalks. 'It was a great idea to drop by here. Yami, what have you been doing the past three thousand years? I guss it's for me to find out then, isn't it?' 

He laughed maniacally. Some passers-by stared at him,, dumbstruck and avoided him. He let out a silent chuckle at the people's reactions and completely disappeared into the night...--

* * *

---- End flashback sequence----

* * *

Mizuki: Okay, disclaimer time!  
  
Martina: In dedication to our close buds, Kaiba, please do the honors.  
  
Kaiba: They don't own Yu-gi-oh! Only Kitana and some character named—  
  
Mizuki and Martina get over to him franticly and covers his mouth.  
  
Martina: Hey, Kaiba! Why do you always have to ruin everythin' huh?  
  
Kaiba: It's my nature to be like this...  
  
Mizuki: Anywayz, (suddenly in narrator voice) On with the fic!  
  
Everyone else: -sweat drop-

* * *

The next day...

* * *

"Hmm?", Yugi woke up from the sound of his alarm. As he turned to look at his clock..."Huh?? It's already nine?! I'm going to be late for school!". Yugi scrambled out of his bed. He made a careless move which made him fall head first towards the floor. "Ow!", he rubbed his head furiously, trying to lessen the size of his bump. 

"Ohayou Yugi", said Yami as he suddenly materialized. "Yami, were you the one that reset my alarm?", Yugi asked while he tried to get up. "No, of course not", he said as he helped him up.  
  
"I better get ready for school. Quick!". He ran towards his closet and into the bathroom. In a matter of seconds, he was ready. He ran pass Yami and went hurriedly down the stairs. To his surprise his grandfather hadn't woken up. "Grandpa?", he said as he looked around. "Uh Yugi?  
  
"Grandpa? Where's breakfast?", he said as he scanned their breakfast table."Didn't you wake up a little early today?", his grandfather said, looking a bit confused. "It's already nine o'clock grandpa!". Ehen he made this statement, Yugi could've sworn his grandfather's eyes had widened."Don't you wake up after some time during Saturday's?"  
  
"Saturday??"  
  
"Yes look", his grandfather showed him the newspaper. He looked at the paper in Sugoroku's hand. To his surprise, the given day was Saturday. He stared at the paper for a while. 'What happened last night?!', he thought as he looked at the paper in deep thought.  
  
He walked to the arcade thinking that if it was a Saturday, the rest of his friends would be there. "Wait up Yugi!", yelled Yami as he tried to catch up to Yugi. Yami stared blankly at his face blankly, then reacted immediately as he finished reading his mind. "Strange. This should've been impossible. We've banned time travelling centuries ago...". "Yami! What have I told you about looking through my mind!...---- What do you mean time travelling ??"  
  
"Time travelling. As in, going through time?"

"I mean--- you could travel through time?!?"  
  
"It all started like this: People started to interfere with important and historical moments in history, that if continued to be tampered with, might lead to the ruin of the very fabric of life and time alike!", he said. His eyes showed complete seriousness. But Yugi wondered...  
  
"...do you have any idea who started it?"  
  
"Yami?..."  
  
As they neared the arcade, they heard voices of disagreement. "Yes Bakura! We're very sure.". "Hey guys", he greeted them as he and Yami walked in. "What were you talking about?", Yugi asked. Ryou turned to him and said, "Hey, Yugi. Marik, Malik and 'Kura were just arguing with some small details-".  
  
"Small? Bakura, you're hikari has some damage! This matter isn't small, it's huge Ryou! It might even be more important than your pitiful existence!"  
  
"Don't talk to my hikari like that Malik!"  
  
"So, what's going on?", repeated Yugi. This time, everyone listened. "Well Yugi, These guys keep on saying that today's really suppose to be Friday? Can you believe that?!". Yami turned from Joey to Yugi, then to Bakura and Malik's party.. "Um Guys, can we talk to you?". Everyone headed out. "So you guys are like Yugi and I then..."  
  
"Yes!! And those damn mortals wouldn't believe are story!", shouted Bakura. "What do you mean 'Kura?", Yugi asked. "In case you haven't noticed, they wouldn't believe our story! I don't know why they can't remember!". Yami turned to Bakura and spoke, "I have a feeling that they're not the mortals we dealt with yesterday...". But Yami," Yugi interrupted. "If they aren't then where are OUR Tea, Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba and Tristan??"

* * *

----On the other hand...----

* * *

'Seven already'  
  
She picked up her phone and rewound the messages she received the night before and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
"Tea? It's Joey. Could I borrow your Chem notebook? I wasn't able to take that many notes"  
  
Beep---  
  
"Tea, It's Kaiba. The teacher said that the fieldtrip next week would be postponed to Thursday"  
  
"God, I already know that! Tell me something I don't know Kaiba! You've told me the same thing four days ago!!"  
  
Last message posted on May 9, 2004.  
  
"What?? You mean my answering machine wasn't updated over the last, what? Four days!", she checked her answering machine. True, it surely wasn't updated. The date stated on the display was indeed 9/5/2004. "I could NOT have forgotten to reset my phone! I do this everyday!". Still wondering of how she could have forgotten, she went downstairs immediately. A sudden aroma filled her nostrils. "Mmmm. Pancakes!".  
  
"Morning Hun"  
  
"Morning Mom! Sausages and eggs again!", screamed Tea as she took her seat at the breakfast table. "Hey Tea! What are you talking about?", her brother said as she eyed her with quizzically. "Your nuts! "  
  
"I surely can remember we had sausages and eggs a few days ago---"  
  
"We haven't had sausages OR eggs for the longest time!"  
  
"I remember! It was four days ago!"  
  
"No way! Never!"  
  
"Mom!", both shouted as they stood up from their seats. "Tea, your brother's right. We didn't have that kind of breakfast yesterday or for the past weeks Tea"  
  
"Always thinking with your stomach Tea?", he said in a teasing tone. "Funny bro! What a real laugh", said Tea sarcastically. 'I can't believe this! I was real sure that I was right!'.

* * *

At School...

* * *

"Mortal, you are nuts. Even we weren't caught dead telling your story", Malik was jeering Joey who was now red in anger. "Come back and say that to my face old man!", shouted Joey when Marik turned his back only to look at him again, fuming. "Don't you dare call me like that again mortal! Sha-", he was cut off by everyone, knowing if he sent Joey to the shadow realm, their covers would be blown. "You were lucky!", and then he disappeared. "What's up guys?", asked Tea.  
  
"Oh hey Tea!", Yugi said with a wave. "Tell me the truth, what were you doing?", said Tea in an I-can-see-right-thru-you sort of way. "Well, first, you ought to know you missed first period-"  
  
"What?!!"  
  
"I'm just right next to you! Please don't shout."  
  
"Sorry. But really, I'm late? Don't we always start around eight fifteen every Friday?". Practically everyone stared at Tea's statement. "You're just as crazy as the rest of those mortals!", exclaimed Bakura as he threw his hands in the air.  
  
"I don't get it! As far as I know, it was suppose to be Friday today", she murmured as she walked towards her seat. When she was slightly calmer, Joey and the others decided to approach her. "Even those big headed yamis are clueless with what we're saying..."  
  
"And you're not, Kaiba?"  
  
"Get a life Weeler!"  
  
"Why you...!??"  
  
As Joey and Kaiba were screwing each other, Tristan decided to start a conversation with Tea. "Hey Tea, what do you think happened?"  
  
"I dunno... What's going on?!"

* * *

A long blonde-haired teenager stood by the window. The light of the candle illuminated his deep lavander eyes. He had a handsome face and a slender figure. He leaned by the window, deep in thought. 'Pathetic... This is just too easy... But the pharaoh's group is getting unto me. I'd better look out. These dumb minions of mine can't even do a simple job right!'  
  
"Kitana-sama, the job is done."  
  
"I hope you idiots didn't screw this mission up. It would cause all of you your lives!". 'The time is up my dear brother. Vengeance is now!'

* * *

Mizuki: And so ends this chappie.  
  
Martina: When'd you start talking like that?  
  
Mizuki: Hell you care! Anyway, don't forget to press the little button below that sez Go and Review!  
  
Mizuki/Martina: Bye bye!!


	3. An Explanation, Yami!

**

* * *

**

**All by the Moment **

Chapter III:

Fork over the explanation, Yami!

**

* * *

Mizuki: Well, another chapter this is...**

Martina: I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed so far-

Mizuki: And even the person who gave me my first flame!-

Martina: Let me just answer that person with...-

Mizuki: Owe ya! Thanks to the mysterious one, I remembered that I forgot to mention that this fic is one of them OOCs, so don't expect your favourite characters to act normal. Imagine them in the looniest state possible. As for the Malik thing, I REALLY am sorry. I knew he was just six and well... Innocent! But I had doubts. Because for your information, that season hasn't reached the Philippines yet so I'm partially totally clueless. The only way I saw him and learned about him was from the net and my friends... And some of those lines must have been switched from Malik to Marik and vice versa. Confusing, ne?

Martina: Anywayz, the usual drill, preview of last scene last chapter...**

* * *

A long blonde-haired teenager stood by the window. The light of the candle illuminated his deep lavender eyes. He had a handsome face and a slender figure. He leaned by the window, deep in thought. 'Pathetic... This is just too easy... But the pharaoh's group is getting unto me. I'd better look out. These dumb minions of mine can't even do a simple job right!'**

"Kitana-sama, the job is done."

"I hope you idiots didn't screw this mission up. It would cause all of you your lives!". 'The time is up my dear brother. Vengeance is now!'

**

* * *

Martina: Disclaimer!**

Mizuki: Since we've used up too much of this fic with our A/Ns... we'll make it simple-

Martina: We no own Yu-gi-oh... I wish we did! (breaks into sobs)

Mizuki: Whatever... **T.T** Let's continue shall we? But first, I'll have to give you a grammar check minna-san! For one, minna means everyone, oni-chan- brother, baka-idiot, tori-atam would mean roosterhead. This name would be Kura/ Marik's nickname for Yami...

Mizuki: On with the fic!  
**

* * *

**

**With Yugi's Gang…****

* * *

**

"I don't get it. Who could have done this?", Yami was walking back and forth, his hand on his chin. "Hey Yami, what about him?", asked Bakura.

"Who?"

"Kintana"

Yami suddenly stopped. Yami's expression suddenly changed from worried…--- to shocked. Yugi looked at his yami anxiously and asked, "Yami, are you all right?". Yami looked at him, this time his eyes filled with guilt. When he turned his eyes away, Bakura was able to figure his strange actions.

"I knew it! Someone must've woken him up... You were too idle on that brother of yours... and to think you didn't even give ME a chance", Bakura said in an irritated voice.

"I didn't think it was possible!", Yami retorted.

"Huh...What's going on?", asked a confused Malik. "Honestly Malik, I don't really know...", said Ryou as everyone continued to stare at the two arguing yamis. "It's.Your. Fault!", shouted Bakura at Yami.

"Yami? Tell me, what's going on?", Yugi asked Yami as he slowly approached him.

"Remember that conversation we had earlier?"

"Yeah..." Suddenly it struck Yugi. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that now, would it?".

"It would, everything about it has a connection with our current situation", he stood up and turned to Yugi. "Oh you mean that time traveling thing?"

"Exactly"

"But you said you've banned it long ago?"

"Compared to what he did, that would fall as an understatement", said Malik. "From what I heard from Isis, he didn't just ban it, he made sure that it would never happen again!".

"Meaning?", asked Yugi. "Means he made every person that knew the ceremony disappear into the shadow realm", said Malik a matter-of-factly.

"Everyone but one...", Bakura walked into their conversation. "The very person that started the damn time exploring thing anyway".

"It was a mistake, I know!... But he was-"

"Your brother", Bakura said finishing his statement. "He was my HALF- brother. It's just that rather than sending him to the shadow realm, I sealed him in a millennium item hoping that he'd change his ways! When the ominous dreams started a week ago, I didn't think anyone would even find them".

"Which millennium item? I though there aere only six millenium items", Ryou asked.

"No, there was another. I sealed him in a pendant that resembled a design of what you should call a chocker-"

"Wait, wait! Back up.You mean you've already had the dreams and still you didn't do anything about it! You' are too stupid for your, no, OUR own good!"

"Don't you dare mock me if you wouldn't want a slow and painful death Bakura!"

"I dare you! You've always been weak in mind you stupid pharaoh!"

"Kura!", shouted Ryou. Bakura suddenly looked like a two-year old that just got scolded by his mother.

"Yami, please stop shouting. You shouldn't lose your temper like that", Yugi told Yami. As if Yami did listen to his hikari, he cared for him dearly and didn't want to offend him in anyway possible. So, he sat still on the ledge, waiting for someone else to break the cloak of silence that now befell everyone.

"So, what we're saying is that everything that's happening right now, is just some sort of ceremony that was started by starfish-head's stupid little brother", Marik concluded, making the silence hang. "I loved my brother just like any other older sibling should", Yami said as he walked towards the nearest ledge.

He looked beyond and continued, "I guess the death of his mother was too much... His mother, my step-mom, was always abused by our father. I guess he was still sore when he discovered she had killed my mother. But that never stopped me from being nice to him, though. I couldn't understand why he got himself into that kind of business anyway! I only thought that sealing him into a millennium item would only be for the better...".

Everyone suddenly felt a bit of guilt inside. How were they suppose to know how Yami felt when he never really said his feelings out loud anyway. Yugi went towards Yami and put his hand on his shoulder (Martina: If that were possible. He's too short!Mizuki: Shush!).

Yami stood straight and looked at everyone. "Minna, I'll be going, to find my brother. I'd have to correct my past".

"Where you go Yami, I go, too!"

"Yugi..."

Ryou stepped forward and smiled at the two. "This adventure sounds very promising. I think I'll go as well!".

"I'd have to go too then! I can't just leave my hikari with you so don't get any ideas!",Bakura said as he approached the sheepishly smiling Ryou.

"I wanna go too!"

"Malik-"

"Please!", Malik stared at his yami with an innocent look on his face. "Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!". Yami stopped Marik. He spoke, "We'll have to find the others first. They might be in grave danger...!"  
**

* * *

**

**Author's Rambles:**

**

* * *

**

Mizuki: And so ends this chap!

Martina: Bye bye!

Mizuki: Bye ya'll!


	4. The Search

**

* * *

**

**All By The Moment **

Chapter IV

**Searching for the Others**

* * *

Mizuki: Like our new format? 

Martina: What new format? Anyway, We won't waste anytime with this chap so, last scene flashback...

**

* * *

**Yami stood straight and looked at everyone. "Minna, I'll be going, to find my brother. I'd have to correct my twisted past". 

"Where you go Yami, I go, too!"

"Yugi..."

Ryou stepped forward and smiled at the two. "This adventure sounds very promising. I

think I'll go, too!". "I'd have to go too then! I can't just leave my hikari with you so don't get any ideas!", as he approached the sheepishly smiling

"Malik wanna go too!"

"Malik-"

"Please!", Malik stared at his yami with an innocent look on his face. "Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!". Yami stopped Marik. He suddenly spoke, "We'll have to find the others first. They mioght be in grave danger..."

* * *

Mizuki: Yo 'Kura! You'd have to do the disclaimer this time! 

Martina: You scared the pants off our hired disclaimer now you'd have to face the consequence!

Bakura: -sigh- They don't own us. Good enough?

Martina: Pretty much okay...

Mizuki: The dict:

Nani- what Koi- love Mateo- wait Betsume- nothing

Martina & Mizuki: To the fic!

**

* * *

**"Um, Yami?". Yugi walked infront of Yami. Amethyst eyes met rubies. "How do we get there?". Yami paused for a moment then looked back at him. "We'll have to find a connection to your friends. You know, a common place that might be linked to them". 

Yugi thought for a second. It certainly wasn't the arcade for the first time this whole incident happened, they all met there and non of them remembered. Ryou joined the silent conversation and asked Yugi what he was thinking about. "Well, we'd have to find out a common place that would be linked to all of us..."

"Arcade?"

"I don't think so"

"The pool?"

"Nope. To tell you the truth, Joey's always been scared of water..."

Their conversation wasn't silent enough to escape Bakura and Marik's hearing. When they heard that Joey was pretty much scared of water, they bursted into a fit of laughter. "I can't believe it! That square headed freak's actually scared of water!", shouted Marik as he tried to get over his contagious hysteria. Even Malik couldn't help but giggle at what he heard.

"Guys! That isn't the point!". The laughter ever so slowly died down. "If h- he-heee.. hahahaha!", Bakura couldn't stop his laughter. (Mizuki: I mean who wouldn't laugh hard? Martina: Stop popping out!) "Kura! I swear if you don't stop I'm NEVER going to bed with you...! "

Bakura wiped off the tears from his hysterical laughter from his eyes. "I couldn't help but laugh !"

While Ryou and Bakura were bickering, Malik whispered something to his Yami's ears. Marik slowly got up and walked towards the two tri-coloured people ahead. "Yami, Malik's asking if the mortal's school might be the answer"

"That's it! Yami, it's school! That's the common thing with all of us!"

"WAIT!". Everyone turned to Yugi, with some others raising their eyebrow. "The school is holding Saturday classes today!"

"Don't worry, we'll get through!", reassured Yami. "Tomb Robber!". Bakura looked at Yami with an annoyed expression. "What?"

"How would you like to steal from a certain school?". A grin appeared on Bakura's face having heard the words that came from the pharoah's mouth. "Where?"

**

* * *

**

**A Few Minutes Later…**

**

* * *

**"Ahahahaha!", yelled a certain white-haired albino as he ran across the corridor. "Kid! We asked you to halt!". It seems that the entire school staff was chasing after Bakura! 

While he was taking part of a wild goose chase while being shouted at by practically everyone, the others' sneaked into a deserted corridor. "Listen everyone, we'd have to split up as to not waste any time. We get paired up by yami to hikari, got it?"

"Kay Yami", Yugi said while the others just nodded in agreement. "Marik, Malik, you go to the Kaiba and... Tristan's homeroom class; Yugi and I will heads towards Yugi and Tea's homeroom; and Ryou, when Bakura gets back you go to Mokuba's class it's at the lower part of this school--"

"I am back!". Bakura arrived gasping for breath. "You told me this school was a landmine! All I got from those people was 3000 Yen!". Ryou looked at him in disbelief.

"Kura, you do know you'd have to give it back, right?"

"Might as well. Cheap scumbags. Bleah!"

"Um... not to be rude Bakura but, what did you do to the teachers?", asked Yugi.

"Oh, I sent them to the shadow realm-"

"Nani?", Ryou and Yugi shouted in unison. Bakura rubbed his sore ear with his hands. "Careful where you shout! Don' t worry, I locked them all in the girls' bathroom".

**

* * *

**

…**girl's bathroom...**

…**

* * *

**"Pervert!", shouted a teacher as she caught one of the security staring at her when she tripped and revealed a couple of pink lingerie. The principle, on the other hand, was trying to find out how to open the door, his expression calm. He turned to an administrator then asked who the child was. 

"I believe the boy's name is Ryou Bakura, sir"

"That boy is getting detention for the rest of his high school life"

**

* * *

**

…**Back to everyone else... Ryou & Kura..**

**

* * *

**

"Achoo!". Ryou suddenly sneezed while he and his yami were running across the school grounds. "Here", said Bakura as he handed him tissue. "I guess somebody was thinking of you..."

"Thanks Kura...- wait. Where'd you get this?"

"I stole it from some teacher..."

"You're hopeless". They reached the other end in one motion. They opened the door then... (Mizuki: Should we leave it like this? I mean, the more they'll read the next chap. Martina: No!) inside they saw Mokuba, although this one didn't have the card necklace, the necklace Mokuba always carried with him. "I guess this isn't the class koi"

"Guess..."

**

* * *

**

…**Malik & Marik's Part of the Deal...**

* * *

"Malik! Hey! Wait up!", Marik yelled as they hurried towards Tea and Tristan's room. Suddenly, they made a wrong turn and got locked in inside a small room 

"Malik, why're we in a closet?"

"Closet?". Before they knew it, they WERE in a closet. "Crap…", he said in an undertone. "Malik? What?"

"Ehe? Nothing!"... 'I have got to stop swearing to myself'

"That's right Malik. You shouldn't swear". All Malik could do was sigh at the comment his hikari said and made his way out of the room. But the door wouldn't open! "Ack! I only noticed now how small the space is...".

'Oh Kami- sama!'

"Let me out!". Marik was getting hysterical. He didn't EVER like places with small spaces. He kicked and punched the door but it STILL wouldn't open. "Let me do it Marik".

Malik went towards the door and opened the lock. He looked up to his yami before reassuring him that they were free to go. Marik gasped and took in a large amount of air. He was more than thankful to get out of that cramped closet. Once Marik was done getting rid of most of the oxygen and turning them into unbreathable Carbon dioxide, they sprinted towards Tea and Tristan's room and saw, well… Tea and Tristan! "There they are Marik!"

"Those aren't them Malik, those brown eyes of Tea aren't brown at all. Tristan's hair isn't oblong but squarish..."

"Not the room huh?"

"Let's go". Marik and Malik walked away from the room disappointed while they went back to the deserted corridor.

**

* * *

**

…**with Yugi And Yami!...**

* * *

"Left. Right... Here we are!". Yugi and Yami were infront of Kaiba, Ryou and his classroom. "Now I'm no longer surprised how you get around this place" 

"I find that insulting"

"Then, I am incredibly sorry for the insult"

They peered over and saw a replica of both him and Ryou sitting next to Kaiba. They looked exact and had no problems with their appearance and attitude.

"This is it Yugi!"

They opened the door and then...

**

* * *

**

**Author's Crazy Rambles**:

**

* * *

**

Cliffie! Before anyone kills us, let me just say that it wasn't my idea but hers-  
-Absentmindedly runs over the script-

Anyways, Ja ne!


	5. Still Looking

* * *

**All by the Moment**

**Chapter V**

**Looking for the Right One**

**

* * *

**

Instead of seeing an angry teacher in the middle of his disrupted lecture, Yugi and Yami found an enormous black abyss that was covering the door way. Here were no desks, no students, nothing! The spirit continually murmured to himself as he constantly studied the void.

Yugi stared at the 'thing' before him. "Yami... what is this? A black hole?", he asked his motionless half.Yami stopped abruptly when he heard Yugi's question. He thought awhile before answering Yugi's question.

"I guess you can say that this might be like a black hole, Yugi… But it's really a portal of some sort. The person who could've done this must possess an incredibly large amount of power and will", he said, turning towards his violet-eyed hikari.

"Amount… of will?"

Yami nodded. "Yes. Will. The heart plays a strong part in the creation of spells. The magic that should have taken place will not appear if the spell-caster's heart is not strong enough to make the enchantment.

With the strong heart you need very potent emotions. Spell-casters must focus on one very powerful emotion. In this case, Kitana used his hatred for me as his source", he paused,

"It will also take the same amount of emotion to get rid of this portal…"

"So…, this is the portal we need to reach the others?", asked Yugi as he continued to stare at what was suppose to be a classroom. "I don't know… I guess…but we still need to know what the others found. If their search is negative, then it would definitely be this one…"

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's look for more!"

Yami sighed and smiled at his enthusiastic light. Both of them walked along the corridors opening the suspicious looking classrooms, which happened to be just every other room, with Yugi doing opening and Yami doing the apologizing to the irritated teachers they had bothered.

**

* * *

**

**…**_I_**n B**a_k_**u_ra_ a**_nd_** _Ry_**ou'_s_ **B**_u**i**_**l**_d_i**_n_g**…

**

* * *

**

"Another… and another… and another…"

Unlike Yami and Yugi, their luck in finding those giant black holes was by far better. So far, every room they've entered had one. So, how many? They weren't finish yet, but so far they've found eight. Oh well… seven more to go!

"Bakura, are we finished? ", asked a very weary Ryou. It was almost noon, which meant they've been there searching for at least half an hour.

"Not yet. I know our search seems fruitful but I'd say otherwise. None of these portals contain what we need to confirm that they are authentic. Without that proof, I'm positive that these are merely illusions put up by Yami's brother…"

"Oh".

"Oh?", Bakura said, mimicking Ryou.

"Stop that!".

The snow-haired albino glared at his darker half. He had to admit, it was funny, but it just wasn't fun if the joke was on him. Fortunately, Bakura had decided to drop it. Instead, to Ryou's demise, Bakura dragged his hikari along with him as they continued to look for Bakura's **IT**. (and I don't mean his God-knows-what).

I guess these two weren't meant to be lucky. Just after they had opened their thirteenth door, the mob of teachers, administrators and personnel had found them yet again. "There they are! Get him!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!"

**

* * *

**

**M**_**a**r_ik **a**_**n**d_ M_a**li**_**k**'s _O**w**_**n** _L**i**_**ttl**_e_ **_W_o**_rl_d

* * *

"Marik… Why are we still here?" 

Marik was sitting down at the far end of the table in the library. The tan blonde had no idea how or why they went inside but Marik insisted in going. Said something about some 'presence'…

"Did you know that some guy named Hitler almost took over the world? I can't believe it! That's my job!", Marik said as he pointed at a picture of the German commander. After showing it to Malik, he continued to read the book with full interest.

"Marik! We're not here to read books, we're here to look for some portal thingy!"

"Just give me ten minutes to finish this chapter…!"

"Hey, you mean to tell me we're here because you found some book about World Domination?", Malik said angrily, a vein popping out of his head.

"Not really. It's more on all the evil guys that lived….----"

He hit Marik hard on the head, causing the blonde yami to pass out. He dragged him out, causing the old librarian to stare in pure shock as she watched the two teenagers walk out the room.

**

* * *

**

_A_**u**th**_or_'s **_**R**a_m**ble**_s_

**

* * *

**

We got the 'will' part from Rayearth (Clef mentioned this while he was talking about Princess Emeraude P) and the strong emotion thingy from Harry Potter (please refer to book 3 aka 'Prisoner from Azkaban'). I'm sorry if I didn't show everyone else. They'll come soon! I promise!

Thanks a lot to all my reviewers! Because I didn't want to disappoint them, I forced myself to write. I love you guys!

It took me a lot of persuading and a lot more time to finally update this fic. I really do hope I did well. I'm saying sorry to all my reviewers. Please read and review!

Ja!

**Erin**


End file.
